


Shut up and sleep with me (come on why won't you sleep with me)

by Imjustally



Series: Got7 Boys in love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom! youngjae, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Love Bites, M/M, Mouthy Bottom!Yugyeom, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Top! Junior, Top!JB, Very little angst I swear, jingyeom - Freeform, rough cuddling, so manny feelings, well funny to me i'm lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustally/pseuds/Imjustally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB is falling for Youngjae and can't catch himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Brown eyes

“I wanna fly~ baby fly~ with you, oh a oh.” JB bellowed in the dance studio as the rest of Got7 did the choreography for millionth time that evening. Practicing for their upcoming concert hadn’t stopped since they released the tour dates. There was very little sleeping getting done in their dorms which meant that people were getting crabby. Staying in close quarters was nothing new to them but the over exertion was getting to all of them. Junior was the first to snap.   
“Yugyeom-ah get out of the way!” The makne stepped on his shoe when he made a misstep. He cut his eyes at him. “Hyung you were in the way.” Yugyeom mumbled under his breath as he walked across the studio to get a bottle of water. Jackson grabbed the arm of his sweatshirt and stopped him in his tracks. He asked him nicely to apologize. He turned up his nose and spat a firm “No” back at Jackson. This attitude wasn’t anything new to Jackson but Junior was about an inch from decking the giraffe child in the face when JB stepped in and grabbed his arm. 

“Jinyoung, Yugyeom, calm down. Yugyeom apologize to your hyung now and Jinyoung you don’t hit the youngest just because you are upset. You’re his hyung act like it.” JB released his grip on Junior and Jackson released Yugyeom. The makne towered over Jinyoung like he was the elder in this situation but his head was pointed down with remorse. “Sorry I stepped on your foot.” He stated pouting cutely. He forgot the honorific on purpose it seemed. Jinyoung decided to ignore that little bit and starred down his seemingly sorry donseng. He placed a kind hand on his head bringing him down eye level with him. “I’m sorry I almost punched your rude ass in the face.” He smiled and gave his forehead a small kiss. Being eomma of the group that reassured Yugyeom that he wasn’t on his bad side anymore. He giggled cutely because Junior’s lips tickled his forehead. He ruffled the manke’s hair and walked to the opposite side of the studio. Fingers lingering on his hair pulling it slightly as he walked away. JB felt proud that he successfully diffused an almost volatile situation and pride swelled in his chest. A little too much of that pride must have went to his head because he instantly felt dizzy and collapsed into Youngjae and they toppled to the floor. Everyone scrambled to gather around them.

JB was lying face down on top of Youngjae mere inches from his lips looking into his pretty brown eyes. And of course when something unexpected or random happened, Youngjae began to laugh. His laugh was so cute. It was like sunshine coming thru his face when it left his mouth. JB even began to chuckle along with him. Soon everyone in the studio burst into a giant fit of laughter while the two were still on top of each other. JB looked back down at Youngjae and he was coming down from his giggle high and he looked so happy. JB felt a knot in his stomach form when he locked eyes with him again. The swirling pools of brown that turned into cute crescents when he smiled gave him butterflies. “JB hyung are you okay? Can you move?” Youngjae asked sweetly and placed an arm around the leader’s waist. He held him close to his body and their hips connected. JB turned bright pink and quickly got out of the younger’s grasp. Pushing himself off the floor and into an upright position. His heart was thumping out of his chest. Youngjae sat up and stared at his hyung dumbly. JB offered the boy a hand trying to hide his blush. He didn’t know what was coming over him but it made his nerves burn hot like touching him was going to set him on fire.

“I think we should call it a night boys!” Mark yelled over the roar of laughter. He looked to JB for backup. “Yeah guys we should get to bed we’ve practiced for 10 hours. Come on lets rest. “JB was so thankful for that out. He wanted to get to bed and passout. His body ached and he craved sleep. He arrived in his room and plopped down on the bottom bunk of the bed he shared with Youngjae.  
Youngjae had walked in about 30mins after JB since he decided to shower before sleeping. He felt so clean and fresh and ready for bed in his tank top and fuzzy pajama pants. Youngjae was courteous enough to walk in quietly when he noticed JB hyung sleeping. It bugged him a bit when JB would sleep in his practice clothes and shoes, smelling of sweat and sneakers. Youngjae put his dirty clothes in his hamper and gently slipped his hyung out of his sneakers and socks. He scrunched his nose up at the smell and grabbed a dirty towel to wrap his socks up in so the rankness of them wouldn’t contaminate the other clothes. 

Youngjae found a pair of basketball shorts and undershirt for JB to wear. Getting the clothes on him was something he’d only done once before without waking him. He knew JB was dead tired and didn’t want to ruin his comatose like state but he stunk and Youngjae was not here for it. It broke his heart but he jostled his hyung awake so he could change. “JB? Jaebum hyung? You gotta change hyung, it smells like feet…please hyung wake up.” Youngjae’s voice was a bit too soft to wake up the sleeping leader so he placed his hand on the small oh JB’s back and rubbed it softly. He began to stir as Youngjae rubbed circles into his aching lower back. His breathing was growing heavier and his eyes scrunched and he felt the warm pressure envelop his body. Youngjae continued his ministrations until the older one's eyes opened slightly. A soft moan escaped his lips. “Youngjae…” he whispered biting his lip. “Yes hyung?” He asked innocently. JB reached out to Youngjae’s wrist and that familiar burning heat returned to his body when their skin connected. When JB fully awoken he was greeted by those pretty brown eyes once again.

“You are so beautiful Youngjae.”


	2. Hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom wont leave Junior alone and pays for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2jae feels!! And garbage smut that i attempted to write, god forgive me

“You’re handsome to hyung but please change your clothes. See look, I got you some pj’s” He held out the folded articles of clothing to his hyung sweetly beaming at him with his bright smile. He was still holding Youngjae’s wrist, using it as leverage to get out of bed. JB swung his legs off the bed and was slightly shocked by how cold the ground was and jumped, pulling Youngjae into his bubble, causing him to drop JB’s fresh clothes on the floor. Forehead to forehead Youngjae could see the blush creeping on JB’s face. “Hyung do you have a fever? Are you okay?” He was so concerned for his leader, he had already collapsed in the studio and his face was red then to. He quirked his head to the side and brought up a hand to touch JB’s face seeing if he could feel a difference in temperature between them. JB’s heart was pounding. He was almost sure Youngjae could hear it to. He couldn’t stop staring at his face. He was so pretty to him. He wanted to hold him and tell him how special he was. Youngjae was special. JB always thought so but he thought all of the members were special. His heart was aching to be closer to Youngjae though, like they were when they shared a bed in their debut days. The heat of his body giving JB the security he needed to sleep soundly thru the night.

JB broke eye contact and said in a small almost embarrassed tone “I….. I think I need my teddy bear to sleep with me tonight.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and smiled. “Okay hyung, but you have to shower then.” JB grinned and ran off to the shower with his pajamas in tow. Youngjae didn’t mind sleeping with his hyung. He wrapped his arms around him when they slept together and Youngjae liked to be held. He climbed into his bunk and made space for JB grabbing the elder’s pillow from his bed and placing it next to his. When JB came back from his shower he climbed into the bed with Youngjae and wrapped his strong arms around his lithe torso. JB nuzzled into Youngjae’s freshly washed brown mop of fluffy hair. 

“Youngjae.” He turned his face to JB, still looking concerned and placed a hand on his face again. “Are you sure you don’t have a fever hyung? You only get in my bed if you don’t feel good or can’t sleep.” He wasn’t lying, even after they got separate beds JB still found nights where he couldn’t help but climb into bed with Youngjae. Seeking his warmth and comfort. “I’m okay Jae I promise. I just wanted to sleep with you.” His hyung was so cute. He pinched his cheek until the older grabbed his hand in his. “Youngjae do you like sleeping with me?” His tone was serious as he started to intertwine their fingers. Youngjae had held hands with JB before so this wasn’t surprising to him until JB kissed the back of his hand. The grip on his chest began to move towards his waist. 

He pulled Youngjae closer to him inhaling the soft scent of soap that came off him. Youngjae didn’t pull away from him so he roamed his body with his hands until Youngjae spoke. “Uhmm…hyung are you sure you are okay?” JB heard the words but it hadn’t registered in his mind what he was doing until he felt the soft skin Youngjae against his hands. He froze immediately. ‘Fuck’ was all he was thinking. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Youngjae, I was uhmm..I..I’m sorry.” His face was tomato red. He quickly released Youngjae’s hand placing it back at his side with a firm pat as if to say ‘this is yours sir, sorry I touched it.’ Youngjae just started laughing again. Not the loud burst of laughter that usually came from his gifted lugs, but instead a small cute giggle that was not helping the new problem growing in JB’s basketball shorts. “Hyung you’re tired. Get some sleep okay?” JB sunk his face down into the pillow. Youngjae was a bit confused, and slightly aroused but he knew engaging in activities like that with his hyung would be…well he didn’t know how he felt about it. He loved his hyung as a friend but he never explored his feelings beyond that. 

Youngjae kissed his forehead and turned back over to go to sleep. JB was beyond embarrassed. He could feel something akin to butterflies bubbling in his stomach. He tried to move is arm from around Youngjae, feeling stupid for wanting to be near him, but the younger one grabbed it. “It’s okay hyung. You can hold me.” He wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

 

 

“Were you really gonna hit me hyung?” Yugyeom was lying in bed with Junior, the elders hands tangled in his mess of brown hair softly. “Do you want me to be honest? Yes. You pissed me off.” Yugyeom shrunk into the crook of Junior’s neck. “I’m really sorry, but you yelled at me… I don’t like that.” Junior stopped rubbing the makne’s head and rolled over, pretending to ignore him. Yugyeom grabbed his shirt tightly and pulled him back onto his back. “Don’t do that hyung..” Seriousness laced his tone. “Yugyeom let go. Go to bed.” Junior was not going to be bossed around by this overgrown tree child, no matter how cute his pouty face was. Yugyeom wrapped his long legs around the bottom half of Junior’s body rutting up against him. He could feel where this was headed but he felt like punishment was in order so he ignored the growing bulge that was against his leg.  
“What do you want Yugyeom-ah? Do you want hyung to touch you?” He teased, racking his hand down Yugyeom’s back. He arched into the touch. “Yes. Touch me Jinyoung.” Yugyeom waited expectantly but nothing happened. “Hyung..” Junior silenced him with a rough kiss to his exposed neck. “You were bad Yugyeom. Bad boys don’t get touched.” Junior rolled back over onto his side effectively ignoring the younger one once again. Yugyeom was getting aggravated. Not only was this mildly rude treatment going straight to his cock but his hyung was refusing to touch him? Unacceptable.

Yugyeom sat up and straddled his waist, forcing him on his back, holding his hands on either side of Junior’s face. “I want you to touch me hyung. Now...” He was not trying to play this game, even though it was one of his favorites. He needed release and he needed Junior to give it to him. Junior attempted to lean up close to his aggravating boyfriend and give him a stern ‘No’ but Yugyeom was stubborn. As soon as Junior was in proximity he crashed their lips together. The heat of Yugyeom’s mouth was sending electricity thru his body. He bit his lip and pulled back. The makne scrunched his face in pain slightly.

“Yugyeom, you’re being bad.” Junior’s tone was laced with lust. Yugyeom smirked.” Then punish me if I’m so bad.” Junior grabbed his hair roughly. “Do you really want that baby?” Junior had half a mind to work Yugyeom up to the point of no return then leave him achingly hard, dripping precum. Yugyeom moaned in agreement. “I want you to beg.” Yugyeom shuddered and rolled his hips down into Junior’s. “Touch me…” He whispered out eyeing his hyung seductively.  
Junior traced the hem of his tank top with his fingers brushing the soft skin beneath. Not enough for Yugyeom though. “Please…” Junior kissed Yugyeom’s neck and whispered into his ear “Please what baby?” Yugyeom was on fire. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he broke. “Daddy please touch me..” Junior loved it when Yugyeom called him daddy. It was the extra push he was waiting for from the tree child.

Junior flipped Yugyeom over onto his back and held his hands above his head and sucked pretty purple marks into his collar bone. “Ah! Daddy please! I can’t!” Yugyeom moaned loudly trying to signal that he was close. “Keep your hands up here baby, understand?” Yugyeom wouldn’t dare disobey an order when he was this close to release. Junior released his grip on his wrists and tugged at Yugyeom’s pajama bottoms. His pretty pink cock, which was actually a tad larger than Junior’s, smacked against his naval lewdly. Precum was dripping down the sides of it staining his shirt. “So pretty baby boy, you’re so wet for me. Do you want daddy to suck your cock baby?” Yugyeom grabbed the head board trying to restrain himself from shoving his cock down Junior’s willing throat.

“ Yes! Daddy please!” Junior smirked at the writhing boy beneath him. Yugyeom is always so cocky and vaguely rude in Junior’s opinion. But when he was laying beneath him, face flushed red and panting for his touch, Junior remembered why he loved him and all his disrespectfulness. “You’re so pretty baby boy. How bad do you want daddy to put your cock in his mouth?” Junior began kissing down Yugyeom’s body, lifting his tank top up to expose his pert pink nipples. He bit down on one and Yugyeom grabbed his hair roughly pressing him down on his nipple harder as Junior sucked on it. “Fuck! Daddy that feels so good!” Junior pulled away.

“What did I say baby boy…You moved your hands.” Yugyeom was so engulfed in pleasure he forgot about Junior’s rule. His tone wasn’t angry but he did sound annoyed. So instead of the previous agreed upon blowjob he rubbed his thumb over the head of his slick cock. “I want you to cum. I’m done playing baby.” Yugyeom threw his head back and groaned. The tip was very sensitive and Junior was not being gentle with him. “Daddy I want your mouth please…” he whined. Junior shut him up by kissing him roughly and quickly jerking him off, robbing him of the slow intense orgasm he was chasing. “FUCK!” He came in spurts all over Junior’s hand. He was smirking as Yugyeom came down from his high. He licked the cum off his hands and looked him in the eye. “Maybe next time you’ll get my mouth Yugyeom-ah.” The cute fucked out look that Yugyeom sent his way before he drifted off to sleep was so intoxicating. Junior loved this brat so much. He wondered if he felt the same sometimes.


	3. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its evident that youngjae and jb need to talk

The next few mornings JB had woken up next to Youngjae. Even if he remembered going to bed by himself he always ended up in the younger member’s bed. JB didn’t know what was going on with him but he had to be near him. He needed to be with him. His heart called out for Youngjae and every time he answered. Staying this close to Youngjae JB noticed some things that only made his heart thump harder. Youngjae had a light scent, he smelled faintly of vanilla with laundry detergent. He would press close to him in the night inhaling that scent but have to move away because of his now nightly ‘issue’. 

He liked sleeping with Youngjae but so did his lower regions. He told himself in his head he only loved Youngjae like a brother, but the thought of pinning the vocalist beneath him, kissing him hard enough to have him gasp, sucking purple bruises into his beautiful skin made his hormones go into a frenzy. JB tried his hardest to hide this little problem from Youngjae. He didn’t want to offend him or make him think he was gross for wanting something like that with him. But little did he know that Youngjae knew. He had tried to ignore it but one night it stabbed him in the back and he had had just about enough. 

Youngjae turned in his bed to face his hyung with a tent pitched in his pajama pants. “JB hyung..” He tapped his leader lightly on the face. “Hyung..” He pushed him with a little force this time but he barely moved. He wasn’t annoyed that his leader was hard in his bed, he just felt a little inconvenienced, he wanted to cuddle with JB but his dick was in the way. There were a few things that he could do to get it to ‘go away’ but his face bloomed with blush at even the thought. 

Youngjae moved a little closer to JB and brushed the bulge by accident. To be fair it was huge. The length stretched the expanse of Youngjae’s hand stretched out and then some. JB stirred slightly moaning a bit. His heart started to pound as JB moaned his name. ‘This can’t be happening’ Youngjae thought. He was 95% sure his leader was having a wet dream about him. JB moved closer to him and his suspicions were solidified. “Youngjae….Youngjae…please ah- Youngjae…” JB rutted up against him slowly mumbling lustfully in his ear. Youngjae was shocked more than anything.

“Hyung?” Youngjae tried to wake him again. “Ah Youngjae…” JB’s breathing began to speed up. Youngjae didn’t want to do what he did next but it had to be done. He slapped his leader awake. “AH FUCK OW! Youngjae what the hell?!” Youngjae looked at him slightly apologetic but tried to remain firm. “Im Jae Bum, look down at yourself..” JB was confused for 2 seconds until he realized what was probably going on. There was a wet spot showing thru his pajama pants and he was mortified. “….What did I do?” He asked quietly, given his first outburst probably woke everyone up he didn’t see a need to embarrass himself even further. “You tell me. You were dreaming and..well you said my name..alot. You were breathing really hard and then I slapped you.” JB was red in the face for the millionth time that week.

“I’m sorry Youngjae.” JB sat up and moved away from him feeling like an idiot, a soiled pants wearing idiot. Youngjae hated when his leader looked like a kicked puppy. It was so cute and so sad. “Hyung come back here. Look I think we need to talk about this anyway.” JB looked like he was in pain slightly. “I know but uhm..can I change my pants first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short I promise the next one will be longer!! Love you guys!


	4. I want to try to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB and Youngjae finally lay it all out on the tabel

*3 days earlier*

“What! No, I don’t think I have a crush on Youngjae. What in the hell would give you that idea?” Mark rolled his eyes at his leader in disbelief. JB was working on “Home run” in the studio when Mark cornered him. Anyone with eyes could see over the last few weeks JB was falling hard for Youngjae. He would stare at him like he was the sun and blush every time he smiled. Youngjae liked the attention and enabled most of their interactions. Holding JB’s hand when he get close to him, practically begging to be touched. Not to mention what Mark didn’t see go on in their room (sharing a bed and such). 

“You like him Jaebum, just admit it.” JB pouted. “Even if I did, which I don’t! What would I do about it anyway?” “Admit that you like him first Jaebum. I mean you are positively pink right now. That’s the first step.” Mark was very smart and not very susceptible to bullshit and JB knew this. So lying to him was a dumb decision on his part. “I just don’t know Mark hyung. It’s like my heart is being sat on when I think about him. It’s wrong. I don’t like it.” Mark sighed and placed a hand on JB’s shoulder. “That sitting feeling will only get worse unless you tell him. Look you’re my friend. I want you to be happy. These last few weeks you look like you’re gonna die at any minute because you keep beating yourself up over this. Youngjae is a sweetheart you know this. Just talk to him.”

*present day*

JB put on some fresh pajama pants and walked back into the room. Youngjae was sitting up in bed his brown hair slightly disheveled. He ran a hand thru his hair and let out a long awaited sigh. “Hyung look. I don’t know what’s going on, or at least I think I don’t, but you have to explain what’s going on, I’m so confused.” JB looked down at his feet, avoiding Youngjae’s pointed gaze. He didn’t want to ‘talk about it’ he wanted to just go back to hugging Youngjae thru the night, inhaling his scent, and pretending that he wasn’t stupidly in love with him. “I’m sorry Youngjae.” He threw his head back on the door with a thud. “I don’t even know what I’m doing. It’s like… I want you but I don’t. And like I need you but I don’t want to…I’m just sorry Youngjae.” JB’s heart was thousand times heavier after saying those words. It wasn’t exactly a confession but Youngjae looked at him like he just threw a spear at his heart. He hopped off the bed and walked over to JB sitting in the chair at the desk.

“What are you trying to say JB?” Youngjae’s voice was low and quiet. JB fisted his own hair in his hand. “I’m…I uhm…fuck. I just.. I don’t know how to say…“Youngjae stood in front of JB trying to look him the eye but they were sealed shut in frustration. “Just spit it out hyung!” Youngjae was beginning to get agitated. JB opened his eyes and beautiful pools of brown were staring right back into his. He felt himself hit ‘fuck it’ and grabbed Youngjae roughly by the shoulders and crashed their lips together. Electricity flew thru JB’s body. He wanted to kiss those plush lips for so long now. He didn’t feel Youngjae kiss back so he pulled away. Youngjae stared at him dumbly when he broke the kiss.“..That was what I was trying to say. I have a crush, or probably a little more than a crush, on you. I like you Choi Youngjae. I lo-“Youngjae placed one finger over JB’s lips to silence him. 

“Hold on..I need…I need a minute to process this.” Youngjae was dumbfounded. He honestly felt this coming but he had no idea on how to deal with it when it did. His heart was racing, his legs were wobbly (if JB hadn’t been holding him he would have collapsed) he needed to speak instead of just staring at JB, who was close to tears. “I don’t know what to say hyung…” JB released Youngjae out of his grasp but the younger reached out and grabbed at his shirt needily. “Don’t…” JB wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s waist and he fell into him. “Listen I don’t know how I feel about all of this but I know what I want.” Youngjae looked up and placed a soft kiss on JB’s nose. The elder started to giggle and kissed Youngjae’s nose back. “I want to see you happy, I want to hold your hand, I want to be close to you hyung. And I…I want to try…I want to try to love you Im Jaebum.” 

JB froze when those words left his lips. Youngjae wrapped his arms around JB’s waist and nuzzled into his chest. “Lets go back to sleep hyung okay?” JB snapped back to reality and followed him back to the bed. They cuddled like they always did, JB had his arm wrapped around Youngjae’s waist and buried his face in the brown fluff atop his head. Youngjae began to squirm in his grasp and flipped over onto his back. “JB hyung… can you kiss me goodnight?” He thought he was being a little sudden but the smile that showed up on his hyung’s face made it worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this I hope you guys do to! and dont be afraid to give me suggestions for the next chapters :)


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO SORRYYY! Its almost been a month and I just lost track of time guys my bad. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence but I will be posting more now I swaer

“So how’d it go?” Mark came up behind JB while he was making breakfast. Youngjae and the others weren’t awake yet, or so he thought. “Ah! Hyung I swear if you don’t… oh my god don’t do that. You know I have a weak heart.” Mark laughed at his leader and patted his back. JB turned back to the eggs he was scrambling a big bowl and looking for the salt. He stirred the mixture cheerfully humming the confession song. “Well you seem better, did you take my advice Jaebum-ah?” He started to blush. “I guess you could say that.” Mark beemed gleefully “And?!” Right as JB was about to spill the oh so juicy details of cuddling and kissing Youngjae all night Yugyeom walked into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and wearing an oversized t-shirt. “Morning Mark hyung, Morning JB hyung. Is there food?” The big baby plopped himself at the dining room table and looked to the older two expecting food. Junior walked down behind him. “Yugyeom make yourself some food. No one is going to serve you.“ Junior spoke sternly to the Makne. Mark and JB just starred at the two wondering who was going to lash back first. But neither did. Yugyeom nodded and made himself a bowl of cereal and took his food back to his room.  
“No arguing today hum Jinyoung? “ Mark sassily remarked eyeing Junior up and down. “Dosent seem like it. We talked and he’s slowly learning to respect his Hyung’s.” Junior walked around the two to grab a cup for orange juice. When he stretched up an arm to grab a cup a dark bruise caught Mark’s eye. It stuck out like a sore thumb planted blatantly on Junior’s neck. JB hadn’t noticed because he was preparing a pan to fry eggs in. “Jinyoung? How’d you get that burise?” Junior flinched momentarily but quickly retorted to cover his tracks. “ I injured myself practicing with BamBam and Yugyeom, you know those kids get a little too crazy sometimes. I guess one of them got me in the neck.” Junior kept his back to Mark hiding the blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
“Wow really? What song was it hum?” Mark felt the holes in Junior’s story and just wasn’t buying it. “I don’t really remember hyung, I’m honestly still kinda tired. I think I’ll go back to bed.” Junior slinked away back up the stairs and Mark continued to eye him suspiciously until he was out of sight. “You’re so nosy Mark hyung, let him have his secrets.” JB was platting his freshly fried eggs along with strawberries and orange juice. “ Why are there two forks Jaebum?” JB rolled his eyes. “I’m calling you Nosy hyung from now on.” Mark giggled and stole a strawberry off of the plate.

 

“Youngjae? Are you up yet?” JB stated to the room he and Youngjae shared. The lump in Youngjae’s bed roused slightly groaning something akin to ‘5 more minutes’. JB placed the breakfast he made for them on his desk and climbed into bed with his sleeping beauty. Youngjae’s bangs were fanned out across his face delicately. His pouty pink lips were parted slightly as he breathed evenly in his sleep. JB admired all the little things about his face that made his stomach tight with adoration. The small mole under his eye, the one faintly on his nose and the most prominent one on his neck. The slight wrinkles on the sides of his eyes from him smiling and laughing so much. How one of his nostrils were slightly bigger than the other one. His defined collar bones hidden by his V neck sleep shirt.

JB leaned into his sleeping form and kissed his collar bone, he rustled a little smiling as JB continued up to his neck. “Ah…Hyung…” Youngjae moaned into the kiss. JB kissed his jawline, then under his eye and lastly his nose. He starred at the still sleeping boy resisting the urge to kiss those beautiful full lips. Youngjae reached out to him and ran a hand thru the leader’s hair affectionately. “Jaebum hyung good morning.” He mumbled with closed eyes smiling. ‘He looks so cute’ was running thru his head and JB couldn’t hold back any longer. 

He pressed his lips to plush pink ones in front of him. Relishing in the softness he pressed slightly harder and slipped his hand around Youngjae’s waist pulling them closer together. Youngjae thrusted his fingers into JB’s messy hair and pulled him impossibly closer heating the kiss up another degree. “Ah Youngjae…” JB gruffly moaned and placed his lips on Youngjae’s neck sucking a bruise into the pretty pale skin. “Hyung..please more please…” He whined throwing his head back against the pillow in ecstasy. JB’s hand found Youngjae’s soft ass and grinded their hips together. The younger moaned into his mouth. He wanted nothing more that to take him right there but he wanted to do this right, Youngjae was special. They both wanted to go further but being the bigger person (literally) JB abruptly stopped the kiss. “What did I do Hyung? Did I do something wrong? I-“ JB kissed him chastely and grinned. “I made you breakfast sunshine. Its gonna get cold if we keep going. “ Youngjae’s eyes were pleading for him to continue. JB looked down and giggled kissing his forehead. “Let’s eat first then I’ll take care of ‘that’ for you okay?” Youngjae immediately tried to cover his bulge under the covers. 

 

 

“Yugyeom what is this?” Junior barged into his room pointing at the unsightly hickey on his neck. Yugyeom rolled his eyes and continued eating his cereal playing candy crush on his phone. “Yugyeom? I’m talking to you, are you even listening?!” Yugyeom glanced Junior’s way and rolled his eyes once more. “Hyung its just a hickey what’s the issue, I’m trying to eat my breakfast.” Junior was fuming by this point. “The ‘issue’ is that its almost shockingly noticeable! And it’s in plain view on my neck.” Yugyeom knew he should have told Junior about the hickey this morning when he noticed it but since he aggravated him at breakfast he seemed to suddenly forget. While Junior in a sense flipped shit in the doorway Yugyeom finished his cereal and tried to walk back downstairs to avoid accumulating dishes. Junior wasn’t having it. “Uhmm Hyung can you move?” “No.” Yugyeom didn’t like when Junior threw bitch fits. He knew he was partly responsible but he couldn’t be bothered with it at the moment. “Okay then Hyung. What do you want me to do? The make up will cover it anyway.” Junior shushed him. “I know that…Mark saw it though.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes for the third time that morning. Junior acted like he didn’t know that Mark and Jackson never left hickeys on each other in very obvious spots as at that.

“So? Hyung you’re making a bigger deal out of this then you need to.” Yugyeom kissed the top of his head trying to calm him down. “So are you gonna let me go now or what? I’m coming right back I just don’t want ants.” Junior kept his head lowered and let him pass. Junior was blowing the whole situation out of proportion and he knew it. When Yugyeom came back Junior was rolled into a ball of blankets in the middle of the younger ones bed. “Hyung you’re being silly come on out of there.” Yugyeom tugged on the blanket nest but Junior wouldn’t budge. “Jinyoung come on. Please come out of the blanket. I’m sorry? I don’t know what you want me to do please come out already. “…Let’s make it fair then.” Junior mumbled from underneath the covers. “Fair? What are you talking about-“ Junior rolled out of his cocoon on top of his boyfriend. He pinned his arms on either side of his body. He struggled underneath the older boys grip until he started kissing him roughly. “Jinyoung-ah please…” “Yugyeom this is how were going to rectify this.” Junior kissed down his jawline to his neck and sucked viciously. Leaving little hickeys in his wake. Covering his pale neck in purple and blue flowers. Pleased with his work he diced to let Yugyeom up. The tree child stomped over to his mirror above his desk.“Damn it Hyung.” He gritted out examining his abused neck. Junior laughed and kissed his boyfriend behind his ears. “I feel better now don’t you?” “Ugh you just had to get even huh?” Junior slapped his ass and skipped away. “You know I did.”

 

“This is so yummy Jaebum.” Youngjae sat in JB’s lap eating the breakfast he made them, giving JB small bites here and there. They laid on a mountain of pillows almost spilling their food on the bed because they were giggling so much. “The food is almost gone Youngjae. Do you want desert?” Youngjae was confused. They had already eaten the strawberries so what could he be talking about. “What are you talking about Hyung?” JB tried hinting a little better. “I mean do you want me to still ‘take care’ of you?” “You already made me breakfast Hyung I’m okay.” It just didn’t seem to be sinking in so he tried one more time, bluntly. “Youngjae can I give you a blow job?” Youngjae’s poor heart nearly beat out of his chest. He dropped his fork on the floor and was beet red. “Uhmmm Hyung I…I kinda never… I’ve never done that.” JB felt kinda bad he didn’t want to force Youngjae to do anything he wasn’t comfy with. “ Its okay we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” “No I want to I just..don’t know what to do hyung..” JB took the plate from Youngjae and put it at the foot of the bed away from them. “Will you let me show you?” He kissed Youngjae’s temple sweetly. “Okay Jaebum.” That was all the clearance he needed to flip Youngjae on his back and connect their lips once again. JB attempted to run a hand beneath Youngjae’s shirt but he yelped. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Youngjae shook his head no. “Your hands are just a little cold Hyung. It’s okay it just shocked me a little please, continue…” 

JB, slowly this time, inched his hand along the expanse of Youngjae’s toned tummy. Feeling every curve of his muscles under his fingertips working his way to his pert nipples. He didn’t know how sensitive Youngjae was when he decided to tweak one of his nipples hard. He arched off the bed and moaned loudly. “Fuck! Hyung please...” JB was completely entranced in making the younger one moan. It was music to his ears. He kissed down his neck to see what other pretty sounds he could get out of him. And boy did he deliver. Youngjae’s moans were just as pretty as his singing voice. He hit all the right octaves that had JB rutting their hard-ons together thru their boxers. “Are you ready sunshine?” Youngjae nodded thru his half lidded eyes. JB disappeared beneath the blankets. Youngjae wanted to watch so he could ‘learn for future instances’. Youngjae, perched up on his elbows and looked down at his leader kiss his way up his torso. Pausing at his nipples to suck them. “Hyung! Please if you don’t stop Im gonna cum.” JB learned that his nipples were as sensitive to him as his dick. He tucked that away in his memory bank for later. 

“Okay baby Jae. Where do you want me then?” JB kissed on his stomach and navel. “There…” JB had stopped just shy of the band on his boxers. Youngjae thrusted upward pleading for his hyung to tend to his aching member. “I want you to watch me Youngjae okay.” Youngjae nodded. JB began to slip off his boxers, keeping eye contact with Youngjae. When his cock sprang free JB smiled. Youngjae was too embarrassed to keep eye contact. “You’re gonna want to watch this sunshine.” Youngjae peeked thru his fingers to see and JB was licking a bold stripe right down his leaking member, starring Youngjae down until his tongue reached the tip. “Fuck me…” JB smirked. “I plan to, but not right now. Just enjoy yourself.” JB slipped one of his hands onto Youngjae’s soft bottom and wrapped his lips around Youngjae’s heat. He was sweet but bitter on the tongue. JB reveled in the flavor wanting more. He started to go down to deep throat his lover and Youngjae practically screamed his name at the top of his lungs. “Are you close sweetheart?” Youngjae was a wreck, he had fallen back on his elbows and was a panting jerking mess. “Tell me how you feel.” JB was loving this. Having Youngjae at his mercy and he was so beautiful all fucked out underneath him and he had just started blowing him. “I love it, it feels so good hyung. I’m very close.” JB continued his ministrations, swallowing him down his throat easily, bobbing back and forth. Youngjae’s legs were thrashing around trying to fight his orgasm as it approached. JB let go of his cock with a lewd pop. “Do you wanna cum baby?” Youngjae just mewled and thrashed around some more. JB pumped his cock quickly trying to get him to finish. Youngjae ended up kicking the dishes off the bed and spurted all over himself and JB’s hand. “I’m sorry hyung I made a mess…” JB licked his hand smirked. “Don’t be sorry baby, you taste yummy.” The poor boy’s soul left his body seeing something that erotic happen. Im Jaebum had him wrapped around his finger.


	6. Baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a smut guys!

“Hyung can I talk to you for a second?” Youngjae tugged on Junior’s sleeve while he was working in the studio being harassed by Jackson. “Were busy Youngjae-ah.” Jackson chided pulling on Junior’s other sleeve in his direction. “I already told you Jackson Mark is getting the first rap in ‘Can’t’, now shoo.” Junior shook Jackson off of his sleeve. “In a minute Youngjae, I’ve been trying to get rid of him for the last hour.” Junior saw Jackson on the brink of throwing a tantrum. His face was scrunched up and he looked to be holding his breath. “Hey! Don’t you even think about it.” Junior pointed menacingly in his direction. “I have no problem getting JB or Mark to escort you out. Now go.” He stated sternly and went back to typing. Jackson blew the air he had been holding in his cheeks directly into his ear canal and ran out of the studio giggling. “Fuck! Jackson!!” Junior started grumbling curses to himself completely forgetting Youngjae was right behind him. “Uhm Hyung I can come back another time.” “Oh! I’m sorry Youngjae. Im just gonna choke him with his own trachea. But talk to me what’s on your mind?” Youngjae tried to ignore what he just heard Junior say because he didn’t want to be an accomplice to murder.  
“Can I close the door?” Junior nodded and turned back to his laptop screen. “Hyung what do you know about sex?” Youngjae blurted out quietly fiddling with the hem of his jumper. If Junior had been drinking something he would have chocked right there. “Youngjae…Uhmm why do you…actually just why in general?” Youngjae didn’t want to say that he wants to bang their leader so he opted out for the ol ‘I’m asking for a friend’ shtick. “Ah I see. Is this ‘friend’ trying to have sex with a boy or a girl?” Youngjae sat down across from Junior and took a deep breath. “Hyung can you keep a secret?” Junior closed his lap top and turned toward Youngjae giving him his full attention. “Youngjae you can trust me.” Youngjae took a deep breath and spilled all of his beans. “I’m dating Jaebum-hyung, at least I think were dating. I’m so confused, I like him a lot and I just don’t know what to do because I’ve never been with a boy and I’m just freaking out and-” Junior shushed Youngjae. “Calm down sweetheart. I know what it’s like. Trust me.” Youngjae quirked an eyebrow. “Did you date Jaebum-hyung?” Junior scoffed and laughed. “No Youngjae. I’m dating someone else.” Youngjae looked at him wide eyed. “Who is it hyung?” Junior shook his head no. “My lips are sealed and so are his at least for another few months. But regardless you came to me for sex information correct?” Youngjae blushed deeply and fiddled with his jumper more. “Hyung what dose a ‘bottom’ have to do?” Junior turned bright red. He could tell it was going to be a long night. 

 

 

 

“Aish, I’m tierd.” Junior stated as he walked in his room. Yugyeom was sitting at his desk with only the lamp on to barely illuminate the room. From what he could see the makne wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Jinyoung hyung are you too tired to play with me?” He sweetly said from across the room. Junior leaned back on the door wanting nothing more than to sleep but Yugyeom was beginning to seem more tempting than bed. “I haven’t seen you all day daddy.” Yugyeom stretched out his long legs showing Junior he was wearing the tightest leather pants he owned. The older nearly dropped to his knees. He closed the door behind him and locked it.  
“Baby what are you trying to do to me?” Yugyeom giggled grabbed something off the desk and hid it behind his back as he got up and walked over to Junior. He kissed his cheek softly and whispered into his ear. “I want to play a game daddy. But if your to tiered I can play by myself and you can just lay there..and watch me.” Junior grabbed Yugyeom’s bottom roughly pulling him close enough to feel the rock hard erection in those skin tight pants. “That wouldn’t be nice baby.” Yugyeom pulled away a bit to show Junior what he had behind his back. “Then if you aren’t tiered daddy will you please tie me up.” Junior’s eyes went wide at the rope and hand cuffs in his possession. BamBam had gotten those for Yugyeom as a gag gift and he assumed that he threw them out because he was so offended when he opened the box. “Really? Are you sure? I thought you didn’t like this kind of… kinky stuff?” Yugyeom rolled his eyes getting aggravated that his boyfriend was questioning him. “ I’m trying to try new things Hyung. Do you want to tie me up or not?” All the sultriness was fading away and Yugyeom was getting bossy once more.

“Oi! Stop getting an attitude, I never said I wasn’t going to do it. I was trying to ask for your consent first, that’s what BDSM is about. But okay then since you want to be mean…” Junior snatched the items from Yugyeom’s grasp and grabbed his arm tightly. “Bed. You. Now.” Yugyeom turned away hiding the smirk blooming on his face. “Did I strike a nerve daddy? Hum?” Junior flipped the makne on his back. “Shut your mouth. Gimme your wrists.” Yugyeom continued to smirk. “Make. Me.” Junior had just about enough of Yugyeom talking back to him. He reached in his drawer and grabbed a neck tie. He took the fat end and wrapped it around Yugyeom’s mouth. “I like you better this way. Now those wrists.” Junior straddled his waist and pinned his wrists above his head, fastening them in place with the cuffs. “Gemt thims off Jumior!” Yugyeom muffled thru the tie.

Junior touched Yugyeom’s torso, circling his stomach tenderly. Feeling every soft curve it made. “You look so beautiful baby boy.” Yugyeom struggled against the cloth covering his mouth. Junior couldn’t understand most of what the boy was saying but he was trying to make a point that he wasn’t going to tolerate his sassy mouth. And if he was being honest, Yugyeom with his mouth shut made his dick throb. “I’ll take it off in a minute baby boy. But first I need to finish tying you up.” Junior made a move for Yugyeom’s leather pants. His fingers ghosted over the button and zipper, palming his already hardening cock. Yugyeom bucked up into the touch groaning. Junior un fastened his pants to discover he wasn’t wearing any underwear, so immediately his cock sprang free slapping against his belly. “Your cock is so pretty Yugyeom. Do you want daddy to touch it baby?” Yugyeom was slowly losing his mind. He thrusted up to show Junior that he needed his touch, badly. “You’re moving an awful lot, I’ll take care of that.” 

Junior massaged the tip of Yugyeom’s cock and abruptly took away the friction causing him to whine. He tugged off his leather pants exposing his pretty legs. He moved to position himself between those strong thighs, stroking them softly. Yugyeom moaned into the touch. Junior stopped to unravel the silk rope. He fastened Yugyeom’s gorgeous legs to the foot of the bed, spread eagle. The younger tried to thrash but it was to no avail. Junior took a step back and admired his handiwork. “Wow…I think I like this Yugyeom. I think you do to.” Yugyeom’s cock was leaking all over, slicking the area around it. His face was flushed red and he looked to be on the brink of tears as he struggled against the tie still on his mouth. Junior decided he had had enough torture and took the tie off of his mouth. “Fuck you, thank you Jinyoung. Never gag me again I don’t think I like it I need to be able to cuss you out when you pull some bulls-“Junior silenced his mouthy bottom once again with a hand. “I like you better when I can only hear how good I make you feel. So I’ll stop doing this when ‘this’ is the only sound coming out of that smart mouth of yours.” Junior slicked his fingers with Yugyeom’s precum and stuck one digit in his tight ass. A high pitched moan left the singers lungs. “Mmmm music to my ears.” Junior took his hand off of Yugyeom’s mouth and moved it immediately to his nipple, pinching it while his other hand fingered his asshole open. Yugyeom moaned at the stretching and pushed down harder on his fingers. “Hold on babe.” Junior’s hand left his nipple and he reached in the drawer for lube. He warmed it in his fingers before going back to prepping Yugyeom. 

“…More..” Junior kissed his neck. “What’s the magic word?” Yugyeom groaned out a ‘please’ and Junior scissored him with two fingers. Yugyeom’s hole was opening up nicely and Junior could feel his own erection becoming an issue. “Do you want daddy to fuck you now baby? Fill that pretty hole with my thick cock?” Yugyeom wanted nothing more than to grab Junior and crash their lips together. Dirty talk made him come undone quicker than anything else. “Yes daddy please, fuck my ass I need you so bad…” Yugyeom yelped when Juniors fingers curved just right and stabbed at his prostate. “AH! PLEASE DADDY!” Junior put a hand over his mouth and repeatedly stabbed at the bundle of nerves, muffling his screams of pleasure. Yugyeom’s eyes started to prick with tears at the overstimulation. “You look so wrecked baby, I love it.” Junior retracted his fingers and got off of Yugyeom. The boy turned to the side and watched as his hyung undressed slowly revealing his red and leaking cock. He lazily stroked himself and stroked his chest starting at Yugyeom longingly. “This is what you do to me baby boy. I love you Yugyeom.” Yugyeom whined. “I Love you to hyung.” Junior climbed back on top of his restrained boyfriend and positioned himself between his legs. He pressed the head of his cock teasing at his entrance. “Daddy please fill me up with you cock.” Junior felt the heat of Yugyeom’s hole engulf his cock and he nearly keeled over. He felt so good around him and Yugyeom had his eyes locked on Junior’s wordlessly telling him it was okay to move. 

“Ah Yugyeom..” Yugyeom was panting beneath him, face flushed red and his red locks sticking to his face from sweat. He looked undeniably beautiful. Junior’s slow thrusting sped up when he found Yugyeom’s sweet spot once more. With every thrust the younger called out ‘Jinyoung-oppa’ more and more desperately. A familiar heat pooled in Junior’s stomach. He grabbed hold of Yugyeom’s member and jerked him off slowly. “Cum for me baby boy..” Junior grabbed Yugyeom’s head and crashed their lips together as he chased his orgasm. Yugyeom came first crying out Junior’s name as he shot white spurts all over his and Junior’s torsos. Junior fucked feverently into Yugyeom chasing his own orgasm and filled Yugyeom to the brim. He pulled out and layed next to his baby. He kissed him all over his gorgeous face and nuzzled into his neck sweetly. Yugyeom broke the cuddling silence. “Daddy can you uncuff me now please?”


	7. Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae gets a much needed debrifing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!! Im the worst, I'm so sorry guys I promise I will be updating regularly now I hit a rough patch but I'm back

“Hyung can I talk to you for a second?” Youngjae was having a problem. He had never had sex. He had girlfriends when he was younger but he only kissed them. And his first ever time having dick even touched was…by JB…yesterday. So he had a lot of questions and he knew Junior was knowledgeable about certain things and he was probably the most straight forward of his hyungs. “Were busy Youngjae-ah.” Jackson was currently aggravating Junior while he worked on the composition for ‘Can’t’. “I already told you Jackson Mark is getting the first rap now shoo.” Junior was trying to be kind to Jackson but it just didn’t seem to be working.   
“In a minute Youngjae, I’ve been trying to get rid of him for the last hour.” Junior saw Jackson on the brink of throwing a tantrum. “Hey! Don’t you even think about it.” Junior pointed menacingly in his direction. “I have no problem getting JB or Mark to escort you out. Now go.” He stated sternly and went back to typing. Jackson blew the air he had been holding in his cheeks directly into his ear canal and ran out of the studio giggling. “Fuck! Jackson!!” Junior started grumbling curses to himself completely forgetting Youngjae was right behind him. “Uhm Hyung I can come back another time.” “Oh! I’m sorry Youngjae. Im just gonna choke him with his own trachea. But talk to me what’s on your mind?” Youngjae tried to ignore what he just heard Junior say because he didn’t want to be an accomplice to murder.

“Can I close the door?” Youngjae was feeling extremely anxious. Junior nodded and turned back to his laptop screen. “Hyung what do you know about sex?” Youngjae blurted out quietly fiddling with the hem of his jumper. If Junior had been drinking something he would have chocked. Youngjae could feel the shock in the boy’s demeanor. “Youngjae…Uhmm why do you…actually just why in general?” Youngjae didn’t want to say that he wants to bang their leader so he opted out for the ol ‘I’m asking for a friend’ shtick. “Ah I see. Is this ‘friend’ trying to have sex with a boy or a girl?” Youngjae sat down across from Junior and took a deep breath. “Hyung can you keep a secret?” Junior closed his lap top and turned toward Youngjae giving him his full attention. “Youngjae you can trust me.” 

Youngjae took a deep breath and spilled all of his beans. “I’m dating Jaebum-hyung, at least I think were dating. I’m so confused, I like him a lot and I just don’t know what to do because I’ve never been with a guy and I’m just freaking out and-” Junior shushed Youngjae. “Calm down sweetheart. I know what it’s like. Trust me.” Youngjae quirked an eyebrow. “Did you date Jaebum-hyung?” Junior scoffed and laughed. “No Youngjae. I’m dating someone else.” Youngjae looked at him wide eyed. “Who is it hyung?” Junior shook his head no. “My lips are sealed and so are his at least for another few months. But regardless you came to me for sex information correct?” Youngjae blushed deeply and fiddled with his jumper more. He had read a few things online but the words ‘top’ and ‘bottom’ made little sense to him. “Hyung what dose a ‘bottom’ have to do?”  
Junior turned bright red. He looked down and grabbed the back of his neck in a stressful manner. Youngjae just beamed at him with innocent brown eyes. “Do you know what a bottom is Youngjae?” He shook his head no. Junior took a deep breath and just laid it all out on the table. “Okay Youngjae, a bottom is the person during sex that uhm…receives.” Youngjae looked puzzled at this information so junior broke it down further. “Have you watched any gay porn Youngjae-ah?” Again the younger one shook his head no. “Well uhm…Jaebum or you would put your member in the other ones...hole so to speak.” “What hole hyung?” Junior sighed. “Your butt hole.” Youngjae shook his head no and Junior nodded. “Is it going to hurt? I don’t know if I can do that Jinyoung hyung..” The boy panicked grabbing his butt to metaphorically protect it. “It’s okay Youngjae you don’t have to do it if you are uncomfortable but if you change your mind I have some things that will help you ‘prepare’ for it.”

They left the studio and Junior went into Yugyeom’s room. “Here Youngjae this is some lube, condoms, and an enema.” He took the things from junior and eyed the box with the words enema printed on them weirdly. He turned the box over and read the instructions. His eyes went wide and he winced. “Hyung…I don’t know about this. Do I have to do this?” Junior hung his head low in a stressful manner pinching the bridge of his nose. “Youngjae-ah please…when you’re ready to just do it I promise you won’t regret it.” Youngjae frowned at Junior and walked back to his room with his new items in tow. He knocked on his door to make sure that JB was still out with Mark. He put all his items into his bottom drawer and locked himself inside. He thought about all that Junior had told him and decided to look up gay porn on his laptop (in the incognito tab of course) to try and get a better feel for what he was getting into.

No more than 10 minutes had passed before JB came knocking at the door. “Youngjae? You in there?” Youngjae slammed his laptop closed with a yelp. “ Ah! I’m here hold on one second hyung.” Youngjae fixed his clothes and hair and unlocked his door allowing his lover to come inside. “Hey sunshine, how are you this evening?” JB kissed the boy on his forehead and strolled into their shared room. JB strolled across the room and plopped down nicely on the bed and patted a spot for him. “Hyung… uhmm how was your day? You and Mark hyung had fun?” JB rubbed his back and scooted closer. “Mmhumm, I missed you though.” Youngjae nuzzled closer to him. The safety of JB is what he needed after all that foreign sex talk. He didn’t know why it couldn’t just be all blow jobs and happiness. He wanted to go further with JB but it scared him. “Hyung? I-I mean do you or uhm have you..ever had sex?” JB’s hands tensed. He let out a sigh and turned to the puppy eyed singer. “Youngjae-ah, yes I have. But don’t think that’s only what I want. I like you Youngjae and I would never make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with. Why do you ask? Have you?” Youngjae turned scarlet and shrunk into himself avoiding JB’s gaze. “Youngjae what’s wrong?” Youngjae made a mixture of a shriek and a whine. He tucked himself in a ball and rolled to the opposite side of the bed in embarrassment. “Sunshine? Talk to me what’s wrong? I’m sorry did I say something wrong??” He laid his head on the small of his back. “Hunny I’m sorry.” Youngjae released from his ball so he could look at JB. “No I’m sorry hyung. I should have said something yesterday.” Youngjae shoved his face in his sleeves. JB was beginning to connect the dots. “Yesterday was..your first time ever? Oh my god Youngjae I am so-“ He cut him off mid sentence. “No hyung don’t apologize. I wanted to do that with you I just didn’t know how to bring it up. But that wasn’t just my first blowjob it was my first…anything.” Youngjae searched JB’s eyes for some kind of reassurance but he just looked kind of concerned. “ Youngjae don’t think you have to have sex, I mean sex is only great if it’s with the right person.” Youngjae knew then that he had made the right choice.


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jb and Youngjae finally get to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of what I wanted to post but the other half needs some tweaking I promise it'll be ready soon

After having that talk with JB, Youngjae had never felt better. He was hitting all his notes perfectly (as he always does) he was nailing the choreography beautifully and he and JB had been on a honey moon high that he thought he would never have to come down from. Sweet kisses, heated make out sessions between practice and schedules in broom closets and cuddling roughly in the night. JB rutting against him, breathing hard on his neck while they lay together. Youngjae loved getting hot and bothered because of him but it never went any further. Just thinking of his hyung got him off. A part of his was okay with this but sometimes he wanted to feel what raw intimacy felt like. What it felt like to have JB bring him to the edge and make him see stars. JB never voiced any sort of displeasure in their current situation but he did want Youngjae in a more physical way. This knowledge wasn’t new but it frustrated him because he couldn’t bear the thought of pressuring him into something he didn’t even know if the younger wanted.

Schedules went on as usual but since their Fly tour was nearing fast the small gaps that would usually hold Youngjae over until they saw each other at night were non existent. And even when night fell both were to tired to do anything but sleep. Youngjae was the first to speak up. “Hyung? Are you asleep yet?” Youngjae nudged JB’s shirtless back that was next to him in bed. “I’m not sleep yet jae, what’s the matter?” He turned over to pull his lover closer. Youngjae’s hair fanned out across his chest and he rubbed his soft cheek. Beautiful brown eyes looked up into his. The moonlight hit them just right and they sparkled like diamonds. “Do you still like me Hyung?” JB pulled his boyfriend closer. “Yes Youngjae of course, why would you think I didn’t?” Youngjae looked down and drew lazy circles on his broad chest. “It’s been weeks since we’ve…you know done anything. I just thought it wasn’t...that I wasn’t enough for you. That maybe you regret doing this or something. I’m sorry.”

Youngjae buried his face into the crook of JB’s neck hiding from embarrassment. JB thrust his hands in the soft brown locks and forced Youngjae to face him. He didn’t even give him a chance to protest and crashed their lips together. He wanted Youngjae to feel what he felt. The absolute passion and drive that he had to be with him. After kissing the life out of him JB mounted Youngjae and starred down into his half lidded eyes. “Youngjae I love you. I really do. There is nothing that I want more than you. I know I haven’t been showing you that lately but I promise I will try harder. I could never ask for a more perfect person in my life Choi Youngjae.” Tears pricked behind his eyes as he stared into JB’s. He felt love swell in his chest. To be wanted so completely by another person who he had mutual feelings for was a dream in his mind. He wanted him, now more than ever, Youngjae wanted to give himself to JB completely.

“Hyung I..I’m ready.” Youngjae reached out and pulled JB down towards his face. “Please Hyung I want you. I love you so much I just-“ JB smiled and kissed him but rolled off from on top of him. “Youngjae, sweetheart as much as I want to we can’t. I want your first time to be perfect and I can’t give you what you deserve until I get some sleep honestly. But I promise I’m going to make time for you. You deserve nothing but the best.” 

Youngjae pouted but he then suddenly remembered that he wasn’t prepped or prepared for any kind of sex with JB, he didn’t even know if he wanted to bottom or top. He knew he had some research to do in the morning. “Okay Jaebum hyung. I can wait but…” Youngjae ghosted a hand over JB’s chest and crotch. The heat radiating off of him was un imaginably arousing. “…I can’t promise that I will behave.” JB was impressed that Youngjae could still sound innocent as he basically just groped him. It sent electricity thru his body. JB groaned into the touch and Youngjae kissed him. “But it’s bed time right?” JB was so pissed that his body craved sleep more than Youngjae’s smooth soft skin. But it was only a matter of time.

 

The following day Youngjae went to Junior and Yugyeom’s bedroom door looking for some advice. He should have knocked first. What he didn’t expect to see was Yugyeom with his leg over Junior’s shoulder crying out ‘daddy’ as he got his ass ate. The image was stimulating to say the least. Youngjae was frozen where he stood and shocked beyond comprehension. It took a solid fifteen seconds before Yugyeom opened his eyes and saw his younger hyung gawking at him astounded. “AH YOUNGJAE!” Yugyeom squeaked and Junior stopped his ministrations for a moment to look behind him. He felt so embarrassed. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting in the heat of passion and Yugyeom’s gorgeous ass in those work out shorts to lock the door. “Uh..Youngjae I..I know what this looks like but if you could find it in your heart to just please-“ Youngjae walked inside and shut the door. 

“Jinyoung hyung what are you…Yugyeom what the….I want answers now! And why didn’t you lock the door hyung!?” Junior moved from in between Yugyeom’s thick thighs and the makne pulled up his shorts shamefully. Youngjae plopped down on the ground and looked at the other two group members in distaste. “So I take it that Yugyeom is the one you’re dating hyung?” Junior avoided Youngjae’s pointed gaze. 

“Yes Youngjae. And I would really appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others. Please. Jackson and Mark would have a fucking field day with this and I-“ Youngjae waved him off. “Hyung of course I’m not gonna tell anyone. If you promise to lock the freaking door next time. Oh my god hyung like seriously.” Yugyeom giggled. “I’m sorry you had to see that hyung. You know with how crazy our schedules have been I just missed my da- Jinyoung hyung.”

Youngjae almost chocked but he understood what Yugyeom was saying. Last night had been the first intimate moment that he had with JB in a few weeks. “I understand what you mean. I actually came here to talk to Jinyoung hyung about that.” Yugyeom looked puzzled. “Care to explain hyung? I’m pretty sure I can help as well.” Since Youngjae had already seen more of Yugyeom than he’d care think about right now he felt comfortable enough with Junior there to ask his questions. “Youngjae you don’t have to tell this kid anything if you aren’t comfortable. Its okay.” Youngjae laughed. Yugyeom frowned and pushed Junior away from him. “Was Yugyeom doing things that a bottom or a top would do, hyung? I didn’t see that in any of the videos I saw.” Both men turned red. Yugyeom was attempting to piece things together. Before Jinyoung could speak he asked a leading question to gage where Youngjae was in his explorative process. “Have you ever heard of rimming Youngjae hyung?” He shook his head no. “ I’m actually fairly new to the sex.” The youngest burst out into the laughter. His joy was short lived because Junior struck the back of his head. “Sorry Youngjae. He’s a bit of an ass.” Yugyeom frowned at Junior for embarrassing him in front of Youngjae. “Ow. Don’t be a dick in front of company sweetheart.” Yugyeom spat. “Uh guys can we not. I just need some help okay. Jaebum hyung and I want to take things further.” Yugyeom tried to contain his excitement after learning that Youngjae and JB were a thing because he couldn’t take another blow to the head.  
“That’s wonderful Youngjae! I am very proud of you for taking your time and thinking things thru. But I can’t really tell you much about how things are going to go. All I can tell you is make sure you stretch, take a really good thorough shower, use that package I gave you and everything else is up to you guys.” The images of the enema that Junior gave him a while back came flooding into his memory and he cringed. “I have to use that thing? Really?” Junior looked to Yugyeom for backup. “Youngjae hyung I promise it’s the best thing you can do before sex. I guarantee you won’t regret it.” Youngjae could see there was no getting around this. “Okay, okay I’ll do it.” Youngjae didn’t know what he was getting himself into but judging from the sneaky grins on Yugyeom and Junior’s faces that it couldn’t be all bad.

Youngjae didn’t have a plan. He had done the procedure but all he did was just edging his hyung on for about a week. Kissing him out of breath in the morning, wearing only tank tops and tight boxer briefs in their room, saying suggestive things to him during practice. It drove JB crazy, but there was still no time for them to seal the deal. Youngjae exuded lust while inside he was freaking out. He knew how to flirt but after that he drew a blank. So they were essentially back to square one except for the almost unbearable sexual tension. JB had just about enough.

“ Youngjae I need you to skip rehearsal tonight.” The younger one looked at him puzzled. “Why hyung?” JB was done playing games. He pulled Youngjae to the side and whispered in his ear. “Youngjae you should know why.” He snaked an arm around his waist. “You mean we’re gonna...” Youngjae felt his heart beat out of his chest. “Yeah sunshine, now I’m gonna wrap up with the guys I’ll be upstairs in 45 okay?” Youngjae was so excited and terrified all at the same time. He went upstairs and prepped himself for a long night ahead.

JB walked into the room and all the lights were dim. He saw Youngjae waiting on the bed expectantly. He was wearing one of JB’s dress shirts. It was unbuttoned slightly and his beautiful collar bones were exposed. “Youngjae are you ready?” He closed the door behind him and the moon illuminated his boyfriends figure. Youngjae nodded and JB motioned for him to come closer. When he stood up the shirt hung loosely off of his shoulders and JB melted. He was trying to hold back but that didn’t seem to be working. He grabbed Youngjae and hoisted him up onto his hips. The younger wrapped his legs around him instinctively. JB kissed the boy that clung to him tenderly, not wanting to rush this at all he held him firmly in place atop his hips. “Youngjae, you look beautiful.” He blushed trying to hide his face from JB. “Stop it hyung, you’re embarrassing.”

JB hated when Youngjae didn’t think he was as beautiful as the sun and the stars in the sky. He wanted him to feel the way he made him feel. “Can I see more of you Youngjae? I need to show you how beautiful you are.” Youngjae gulped. He was unsure of what was going to happen next and therefore didn’t answer his hyung immediately and tensed around his body harder. JB sensed the apprehensiveness and stroked his back softly cooing in his ear. “It’s okay baby, We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna-” Youngjae got off of JB and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the bed. 

“Youngjae?” He was more than just red in the face by the time he faced JB. He felt like he was going to cry from embarrassment. “ I want you Jaebum. I can’t stay in my comfort zone forever. I trust you okay?” Youngjae laid on the bed unbuttoning the shirt unsteadily. JB saw the blushing fumbling beauty before him and he couldn’t help but laugh. Kneeling on the bed slowly and taking Youngjae’s hands away from his troublesome buttons he kissed his forehead. “Okay baby. I’m going to take care of you, just close your eyes and relax.” Youngjae was still hesitating. JB kissed him deeply and stroked his back slowly once more. Never pushing down on Youngjae he let him decide the pace in which they laid down. The kiss was slow and sensual, every minute that passed by he could feel Youngjae opening up for him. Allowing him to enter his space and give him more and more of himself.

Youngjae pulled at JB’s collar to deepen the kiss. He made a feeble attempt to bite his lip sexually and bit his own tongue in the process. “Babe calm down before you hurt yourself. We can go slow.”

JB slid his hand across Youngjae’s cheek and then his exposed neck, slowly inching down his body. He stopped at his nipples tweaking them gently, still not breaking the kiss. Youngjae relaxed more into the pleasurable touch and moaned his name into his mouth. “Ah, hyung please..” JB knew that his cock was starting to stiffen, as well as his but he wanted to make this perfect for his sunshine.


	9. Yes Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I am back and with filth, enjoy guys

Youngjae couldn’t believe that this was happening. He felt his hyung’s hands explore his torso lovingly. The kiss was tender and warm. JB was completely on top of him rutting their erections together thru the fabric that separated them. JB flipped his and Youngjae’s positions and had the younger mount him. The view from this angle was killing him. Youngjae already looked fucked out, his bangs clung to his face and he bit his lip looking down at JB. The older stroked his smooth thighs and rolled his hips up into Youngjae’s. “ Ah hyung please…” Youngjae had fingered himself beforehand and the way his hyung grinded his clothed erection against his needy hole almost had him double over in pleasure.

“Please what baby? Tell me what you want..” 

JB huffed out grabbing Youngjae’s soft bottom in his boxer briefs. Some of the lube had seeped onto his underwear and JB smirked. “I want to see your pretty hole sunshine, can you lay down for me?” His words were so gentle, the younger boy nodded and let JB top him once again. The older inched near the others underwear cautiously. JB palmed him thru his boxers and Youngjae arched off the bed. “Jaebum-ah please!” His hyung just smiled placing sweet kisses on the insides of his thighs. He looked up at Youngjae kissing his clothed leaking erection. 

“Jaebum-ah I…I want you inside…please hyung.” Youngjae didn’t really know what he was saying but he was ready to be one with his hyung. “Patience baby, soon I promise.” JB laid between Youngjae’s beautiful thick thighs and pulled at the thin fabric of his boxers with his teeth. Youngjae watched eagerly perched up on his elbows as his hyung took his sweet time revealing his stark erection and beautifully prepped entrance. His cock, angry and red, was leaking precum on the shirt he hadn’t discarded. JB tossed the soiled underwear to the floor. He propped himself up staring at Youngjae lovingly. “So beautiful.” JB sat up and stroked Youngjae’s thighs, kneading them softly. 

“Jaebum-ah…can you uhm…I want you to…I’m the only one naked hyung.” JB didn’t heasitate to comply with the request. He quickly took off his sweatshirt and tank top. He watched the way Youngjae was fascinated where his hands went. He decided to tease him a little and go for the button of his jeans but stop. “Youngjae-ah, can you help me with these.” He gripped his very thick cock that was making an impression thru the jeans and moaned. Youngjae was beyond aroused and moved towards his hyung to remove the annoying fabric of his pants. “Do you want me to put it in my mouth hyung?” Youngjae blushed as the words left his lips and he revealed the beautiful cock his hyung possessed.

“Later beautiful, right now I wanna get back between your thighs.” 

JB shoved his pants off and out of the way then went back to Youngjae to connect their lips. He slid his hand back down the curve of his beautiful back and to his plump ass. “Youngjae can I finger you?” Youngjae had already prepped himself beforehand so he didn’t know why he was asking. “Uhh hyung its okay I already-“He cut him off with a kiss to his exposed neck. “I want to make you feel good Youngjae-ah. Can I make my sunshine feel good?” Youngjae blushed and nodded laying back down on his back allowing his hyung between his legs again. He felt a digit press against his hole slowly. It wasn’t until he curled his finger around a bundle of nerves inside him that Youngjae let out a guttural moan calling for JB and any deity that was out there to rescue him.

“Fuck…What was that and please do it again.” JB laughed and added another finger pumping into his beloved at a smooth pace before withdrawing his fingers altogether. “Hyung no please! I want it! No please more inside me please more!” Youngjae whined writhed on the bed before JB restrained his hips and pulled his ass directly onto his face. He plunged his tongue into the tight heat of Youngjae’s puckering hole. The feeling was nothing like having the fingers pressing against his prostate but man did it feel like heaven. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding into JB’s mouth. It was to good he couldn’t help himself. JB moaned into the action loving that Youngjae was enjoying himself and sucked slightly on his rim causing him to cry out in pleasure. “Hyung no! I’m gonna cum please..” He breathed out.

JB released him and looked at the beautiful face he was making. Eyes half shut and his breathing was becoming eractic. “Baby how are you feeling? Do you want to continue? Its okay if you’re tierd.” Youngjae had let lust overtake him and he grabbed his hyung by the neck crashing his lips with his. “Im Jaebum I want you to fuck me into this mattress. I want the whole dorm to hear me call your name as you fuck your huge cock into me. Now please hyung, unless you prefer another name?” JB was more than blown away but he had no issues playing along with his sluttly sunshine. “Call me Oppa baby boy.” Youngjae groaned in acceptance. “Oppa please fuck me.”  
Youngjae turned around and presented his ass to his hyung invitingly.

Even though JB was more than ready to do EXACTLY what Youngjae asked of him he knew he was still a virgin and had no intention of rushing anything or hurting his baby boy in anyway. He eased his length slowly into the tight heat of Youngjae’s ass. “Oppa…you’re so big…fuck” JB rubbed small circles into the younger one’s plush ass. “I’m here baby boy, just relax.” He angled his dick to find his baby’s sweet spot. Youngjae arched his back more and let out a yelp of pleasure. “Oppa fuck me harder there, please Jaebum oppa…” How could he resist that adorable begging? 

He plunged into his baby boy with a strong thrust. Youngjae yelped and called over and over again for his ‘oppa’ to fuck him harder. He was honestly getting a bit overwhelmed. His mind was swimming and the loud smack of flesh was music to his ears. He wished he’d had sex with JB a long time ago because it was literally the best thing in the world to him right now. He wanted more. “ Oppa, drill me into the mattress..” Youngjae grabbed one of JB’s hands and guided it towards his hair, hoping that he would get the hint. JB fisted Youngjae’s hair softly and realized his soft baby boy wanted a little bit rougher treatment. 

“Oppa harder, I want you to mark me..” JB suddenly had a better idea to give Youngjae what he was asking for. He pulled out of him but gripped his hair tighter and whispered into his ear. “Want Oppa to fuck you on the wall baby?” Youngjae nodded and let out a strained whine. JB propped his boyfriend up against the door and latched his neck biting a moan out of him. He wedged his cock back into Youngjae and took the others neglected cock in his hand. Relishing in the sporadic movements that he made against the door. “You seem a little sensitive baby boy? Do you want Oppa to make you cum?” Youngjae nodded but that wasn’t good enough for JB. “Say it baby, I want to hear it.” He fucked into him slowly and Youngjae gave in to far gone to think about how loud he was moaning into the hallway. “FUCK ME JAEBUM OPPA! Please make cum please Oppa please!” Grabbing his hair and sucking a hickey into his neck JB fucked into Youngjae in time with the strokes to his dick. He released all over the door and his convulsions cause JB to cum right after into his ass.

Youngjae fell limp into JB’s torso. JB, still sheathed in Youngjae ripped off the shirt he was wearing and cleaned up what cum he could with it. “Youngjae? Do you want to take a shower?” He chuckled and pressed kisses to Youngjae’s temple. The younger nuzzled into his neck and nodded. “Yes Oppa.”


	10. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae and JB are out and proud but why are they the only ones?

The next morning was a true event. 1. Youngjae’s ass was literally on fire and he yelped when he woke up. 2. They were woken up by their band mates banging on their door asking ‘who died last night?’ and ‘hey oppa can you fuck me harder hahaha’ and 3. They had slept till almost 2 in the afternoon. It was already one of those ‘this is too much’ mornings but Youngjae and JB only cuddled closer because of it trying to ignore the rukus outside.

JB couldn’t stand it any longer and his temper started to flare up. He swung the door open and saw Mark and Junior laying against the wall in the hall while the toddlers, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jackson who were the main ones being assholes, happy laughter and sly comments had turned into fearful stares at their hyung. Mark grinned slyly and was the first to speak. “So how was your night Jaebum-ah?” Youngjae heard the conversation from bed and buried himself deeper into the covers out of shame. 

“It was great Mark hyung but I don’t think I even need to tell you that since you OBVIOUSLY heard everything that happened last night.” JB bit out a smile sarcastically. “Where’s Youngjae?” Junior asked in a concerned tone. “….I’m here hyung….” The singers voice was raspy as he tried to croak out a greeting. Everyone looked around but they didn’t see him in his bed so that could only (and obviously) mean that he was the lump of blankets on JB’s bed. He cutely poked his head out to see BamBam and Yugyeom trying to get inside the room to jump on him but were being stopped by his boyfriend. 

“Youngjae needs to rest okay. You all need to leave okay.” JB tried to be nice and courteous about this situation but Jackson was gonna bring the asshole out of him. “You guys woke everyone up why should you get to sleep huh?” JB grabbed Jackson by the shirt and lifted him off the ground gingerly. “Don’t make me ask again nicely Jackson-ah.” JB angrily whispered into the rapper’s ear. Mark tugged Jackson out of the leader’s grasp. “Let’s go Jackson, he asked nicely.” Mark winked at JB and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah come on BamBam and Yugyeom, let’s go. He’ll be up in a little while.” Two thirds of the makne line frowned. They wanted all the juicy details as did Junior. “Youngjae I’ll talk to you later okay.” Junior waited for the mound of fluff to nod before dragging the children away.

Slamming the door shut JB plopped back down into bed with his boyfriend. “Youngjae, low key fuck those guys. I really would have broken Jackson’s collar bone, he’s lucky mark has a crush on him.” Youngjae popped up with curiosity out of his blanket fort like a daisy. His brown hair wispy and sticking up all over his head, it really looked like flower petals. “Really hyung? Well I wish Mark hyung-“ JB kissed Youngjae sweetly. “Sunshine your voice is shot right now don’t try to speak I’m gonna get you some water and tea okay.” Youngjae nodded instead of talked. He kissed JB back and pulled him down into his blanket mound. They cuddled in the warmth before JB left the comfort of the bed and descended down the stairs in the dorm to get his baby some relief for his sore throat.

Of course everyone was in the kitchen. All of them trying to look inconspicuous but clearly wanting so bad to ask what BamBam (no filter havin ass) said. “So you fucked Youngjae huh?” Everyone simultaneously chocked and or fell out of their chair including JB. “Jesus kidd you just don’t give a damn do you? And no I did not just ‘fuck’ Youngjae. I love him. And It’s not anyone’s business what we did.” JB reached for the kettle angrily to make his beloved some tea. “Well hyung it kinda-“ It was Junior who cut BamBam off. Yugyeom didn’t dare speak because they both knew that they had been hiding their fair share of secrets. “He’s right. It’s his and Youngjae’s business. It doesn’t affect us unless it affects work BamBam. So let’s just let it go and be happy for them.” Mark was wondering why Junior was so quick to accept this new relationship. Was he hiding something? But before Mark could be nosy a cute little cough was heard from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned and saw a bundled and possibly naked Youngjae trudge down the stairs in JB’s navy comforter that was dragging behind him. He brought one of his hands to rub his sleepy eyes. He was the epitome of cute. Yugyeom ran over and gave his hyung a hug. “Hey Youngjae hyung how are this afternoon?” Yugyeom was over acting like hell and Youngjae knew it. But he doesn’t expose people so he smiled and made a mental note to scold him later for waking him up.

“I can hear you guys all the way in my room…” His abused voice sounded better was still very battered. He scanned the kitchen for JB. He was feeling very clingy and since everyone in the dorm already knew that they were getting hot and heavy he didn’t think clinging to the leaders back while he made tea wouldn’t be okay. “Jaebum…” He waddled thru everyone and clung to the back of JB. He was very tired still and very much achey from last night. Everyone watched the navy fluff unsheathe his hands and grip onto the back of his hyungs tank top. JB didn’t stop filling the kettle with water or even flinch. Everyone just starred silently. 

“Okay so this is gonna be the norm now or?” Jackson asked and Mark and Junior said in unison “Yes.” Youngjae felt bad. He loved JB but Jackson and BamBam seemed a little upset. He wasn’t ashamed but he could understand that it would take some getting used to. “I’m sorry guys…” Youngjae muttered into JB’s back not facing the group. He felt safer that way. “I didn’t consider your feelings when this happened. I was selfish I wasn’t thinking- “ JB intervened because he could tell Youngjae was about to cry. “Look everyone. Me and Youngjae are happy. You all matter to us you’re basically our family at this point. I believe I speak for both of us when I say we didn’t mean to cause a commotion last night and we will try to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now Jackson, BamBam what are your concerns? This won’t change any kind of dynamic in the group and no favoritism will be in place I swear. And besides we’ve been dating for 2 months and you guys had no issues. But please voice your concerns.” JB didn’t sound condescending but he was a little upset because it was stupid for them to get pissy over something that didn’t affect them in the long run.

The 2 group members looked at eachother then at Youngjae and JB and they sighed feeling guilty of being dicks. “Well my only issue is that you have have an Oppa kink hyung.” Jackson said flatly and BamBam and Yugyeom started cracking up. Youngjae chuckled too while JB turned bright red. “That and whose idea was it to be on the door in the first place. I was just so loud Hyung.” BamBam chuckled out and JB nodded at him and Jackson who were literally dying of laughter. “Yah! Jeez guys. Okay okay we’ll be quieter. Both of those are my fault.

They all got the awkward air out of the way and sat and had lunch like the happy little family they were. Youngjae and Junior exchanged glances. Junior’s eyes looked sad but happy at the same time and Youngjae worried. After everyone ate Youngjae Volunteered himself and Junior to clean up. He gave JB a kiss and made a B-line for his hyung. “What’s the matter Jinyoung hyung?” Junior grabbed the dishes solemnly. “I want to tell everyone about me and Yugyeom but he doesn’t want to do that and its starting to get to me. I mean I’m not jealous of you and Jaebum or anything it just kind of bumming me out.” Youngjae washed the dishes intently trying to figure out a way to help his hyung that had helped him so much. “Why doesn’t he want everyone to know?” Junior never really asked Yugyeom why he didn’t he just accepted it because he didn’t like to get lip back from the giant baby. “I don’t know Youngjae. Everytime I ask him he says ‘not yet’ or ‘I’m not ready, next month I promise’. Its just the run around. He said that next month on his birthday we could tell you guys but I feel like he’s gonna say no again and push it back. I don’t know what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been debating for months on how to end this because I'm dissorginized as fuck shit. So after much deliberation I think that a spin off with Yugyeom and Junior would be kinda fun but please just let me know if you guys are down or nah


End file.
